fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Racing
Nintendo Racing is a game developed by Nintendo (and co-developed by Pixel Fan) for Nintendo Switch. It's the nineth installment in the Mario Kart-Series, but it has characters from many franchises of Nintendo. Characters There are 34 playable characters, from which 28 characters are available from the start and 6 have to be unlocked. From the beginning *MARIO SERIES: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Cappy, Rosalina *ZELDA SERIES: Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Midna, One of the Champions from BotW (I don't know who) *POKEMON SERIES: Pikachu, Hopplo *KIRBY SERIES: Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight *ANIMAL CROSSING: Villager (male and female), Isabelle *OTHERS: Captain Falcon, the Inklings, Mii Unlockable You unlock the characters randomly by winning a cup in 150cc *MARIO SERIES: Kamek *ZELDA SERIES: Tingle *POKEMON SERIES: Red *ANIMAL CROSSING SERIES: Tom Nook *OTHERS: Samus, Black Shadow (final boss in Story Mode) completing Story Mode Modes Grand Prix: You choose one of the cups and race on its four courses for the first place with 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, Mirror or 200cc Cups: *MUSHROOM CUP: Koopa's Racetrack (new Mario course), Cheep-Cheep Island (new Mario course), Fantasy Meadows (course from Kirby Air Ride), Snowline Circuit (the course from the Bound Bowl Grand Prix in Super Mario Odyssey) *TRIFORCE CUP: Mario Circuit (new Mario course), Inkopolis Square (the main hub from Splatoon 2 modified as a racetrack), Daisy's Hotel (new Mario course), Hyrule Raceway (new Zelda course) *POKEBALL CUP: Crescent Island (course from Diddy Kong Racing), Gadd's Laboratory (new Mario course), Chozo Ruins (Place from Medroid Prime modified as a racetrack), Pokemon-Park (Circuit with Pokemon on it and on the side of it) *CROSSING CUP: Kakariko Market (new Zelda course), K.K.s Carnival (new Animal Crossing course), Bowser's Castle (new Mario course), Rainbow Road (new Mario course) *BLUE FALCON CUP: Alola-Raceway (the region from Pokemon Sun and Moon modified as a racetrack where you drive over the first island devided in three sections like in some tracks in Mario Kart 7 and 8), Wario Colosseum (often wished remake of the Double Dash-course), Mute City (new F-Zero course), Checker Knights (course from Kirby Air Ride) Time Trials: You try to complete a course as fast as you can Versus: You can race with customised rules. Here you don't have to race the four courses of one cup. Battle Mode: You choose one of the four types of battles and battle with your opponents. Types of battles: *Balloon Battle: Every player has three balloons floating over them. These are the characters' lives. After being hit three times by an item, you lose *Bell Runners: It's like Coin Runners/Coin Battle from previous Mario Kart titles, but with bells (the coins in the Animal Crossing series) You try to get the most bells, which lie on the ground. When you get hit by an item, three of your coins fall on the ground. These coins can then be collected by everyone *Triforce Thief: It's like Shine Thief from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, but instead of a Shine Sprite, one player must retrieve the Triforce, which lies on the course and keep hold of it for about 20 seconds, while the opponents use items against whoever has the Triforce to force that player to drop it. *Splattershot Hunters: It's like Renegade Roundup from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This mode can only be played in teams. Half of the battling players have a Splattershot from Splatoon. They have to shoot the other half. The hunted players can use items and can be saved, when teammates free them with a switch on the ground Battle Courses: There are four new and four returning Battle Courses: New: Whispy Whoods' Arena (Kirby), Clock Town (Zelda), Viridian City (Pokemon), Animal Crossing Village (Animal Crossing) Old: Double Deck N64, Delfino Pier Wii, Tart Top DS, Battle Course 4 GBA Black Shadow's Malice-Races (Story Mode): {in progress} Black Shadow, a foe of Captain Falcon, manipulates the tracks in the test phase so that the races can not start. The test driver you pick and steer must complete the tracks and complete similar missions as in Mario Kart DS: Missions: *TBA Items {In process} Category:Racing Games Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games Category:Nintendo Kart Category:Crossover Games Category:2020 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Crossovers